


You’re the best friend that I’ve ever had

by FallingPetalsGlowingHeart



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Oh it’s a real slow burn, also v much living my fantasy of what I thought uni would be, buckle in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingPetalsGlowingHeart/pseuds/FallingPetalsGlowingHeart
Summary: AU in which Ranvir and Giovanni are uni students
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 51
Kudos: 25





	1. Very First Page

**Author's Note:**

> This was all Sophie and Annie’s idea  
> You're geniuses and I love you  
> And I hope u enjoy

Ranvir checked her outfit in the long mirror in the wardrobe of her new room. She had only moved in a few hours prior, and there was no way it felt like home yet. It was a nice enough room - nice big desk, en suite, plenty of storage. She would’ve preferred a double bed to a single, but university accommodation was already expensive enough and a room with a bigger bed wasn’t quite worth spending more. The bed was super cosy though, made up with lots of fluffy pillows and soft blankets. She’d put up some posters and photos to decorate, as well as some fairy lights of course, just like everyone else. 

As she stared at her reflection in the mirror she couldn’t help but feel nervous. The whole flat had agreed to go out clubbing, but having an August birthday, and therefore not long turning 18, she had next to no clubbing experience. Was her outfit ok she wondered. She wore a blue mini dress and a pair of vans - an old pair though because her limited experience had taught her to be wary of the sticky club floors. Was it too dressy? Or not enough? She’d already changed at least 5 times, and at this point couldn’t be bothered to change again.

She was snapped out her thoughts with a knock at the door, and a voice that followed, “ _pres in 5!_ ” 

_“Ok thanks!_ ” She called back, deciding the dress was fine, or at the very least she’d run out of time to rethink it. Her black hair was curled and she spent a good hour on her makeup, but still couldn’t help the twinge of insecurity at the bottom of her stomach.

As she made it into the club with the rest of her flatmates, all of Ranvir’s inhibitions had vanished, plenty of thanks to the drinks in the hour prior. 

“ _Do you wanna go to the bar?_ ” Her flatmateMabel asked.

She nodded in response and they grabbed hands to worm their way through the crowd to the busy bar.

_“What do you want? I’ll get it and you can wait here_.” Mabel asked her, in response to how crowded it was with it being Freshers week.

“ _Er rum and coke please, only if that’s ok with you_ ,” Ranvir couldn’t help feeling bad for her new friend having to squeeze between all the bodies to the bar.

“ _It’s chill, don’t worry about it, I’ll be as quick as I can, wish my luck_ ”

“ _Good luck!_ ” Ranvir echoed, as her friend slipped into the swarm of people.

As she waited Ranvir checked her phone, seeing a message on the flat group chat telling her where to find the rest of the group once they’d got drinks. Focused on replying she didn’t notice the tall figure approaching her. That was until he accidentally knocked her as he walked past.

“ _Sorry_ ” she heard from the voice above her, immediately noticing an Italian accent. She hit reply on her message and looked up to see a friendly smile looking down at her. A friendly smile on a very handsome face.

“ _No worries_ ,” she smiled back shyly, immediately feeling butterflies from this small interaction.

“ _What are you doing just standing here? Not dancing I mean. Waiting for someone_?” He asked, his tone very friendly, having to louden his voice to be heard over the music.

“ _Yeah my flatmate_ ,” Ranvir nodded, “ _she’s at the bar_ ” and she gestured in the general direction.

“ _Ah I see I see_ ” he replied. Before he could help himself he asked, “ _so are you a first year too?_ ” For he wasn’t ready to stop talking to her.

“ _Yep, english lit_ ,” she replied with a cheerful smile. There was something about him that made her want to continue talking to him. He didn’t have the same creepy or desperate energy of many guys in clubs, instead he seemed very genuine.

“ _Performing arts_ ” he responded, as if she’d asked what he was doing. “ _I’m Giovanni by the way._ ”

“ _Hi Giovanni, I’m Ranvir_.” At this point she’d stopped keeping one eye on the bar for Mabel and was instead fully engrossed in their conversation. 

“ _Are you from round here_?” He asked.

“ _Preston_ ” she replied “ _so not far_.”

“ _I’ll be honest, I don’t know where that is_ ” he laughed, “ _haven’t quite got the British geography yet._ ”

“ _What about you, where are you from, Italy?_ ”

“ _Sicily,_ ” he corrected her.

“ _Kinda crazy to be so far from home, I don’t think I could do it,_ ” she looked up at him with such care and concern, despite knowing each other all of 5 minutes.

“ _It’s not so bad_ ” he shrugged, “ _I’ve been dancing since I was 8, and travelled all round for that, and call my parents everyday anyway._ ” 

She noticed he gestured with his hands a lot as he spoke, though despite such a distraction the pair held eye contact throughout the conversation as they nodded along with what the other was saying. And they’d gravitated closer to each other , excusing such behaviour with the booming music, meaning they had to lean into each other’s space to hear.

Before the conversation could progress any further Mabel had returned with the drinks.

“ _I guess I’ll see you around,_ ” Giovanni said when he noticed her approaching as his cue to leave, and they waved goodbye as Mabel linked her arm through Ranvir’s and pulled her onto the dancefloor to reunite with the rest of their flat.

“ _Who was that?_ ” She asked, “ _he’s so hot!_ ”

“ _Erm..._ " Ranvir bit her lip as she paused to think, honestly unsure at what had just happened. Their conversation had been so strangely natural for being two strangers meeting by a bar. " _Well his name’s Giovanni, I don’t really know we were just chatting._ ” Ranvir giggled back before taking a sip of her drink.

“ _So do u like him or..._ ” Mabel raised her eyebrows at her, and Ranvir practically choked on her drink.

“ _Don’t be silly_ ,” she answered, rolling her eyes, “ _no he was just very friendly. I’ll probably never see him again anyway so what does it matter._ ” 

By now they'd joined the rest of the group and dropped the line of questioning to start dancing.


	2. Still come back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranvir runs into a familiar face on the way to her first lecture

Checking her phone Ranvir realised she only had 30 minutes until her welcome lecture and in order to make it on time would have to leave immediately. She shoved her laptop into her black bag and slipped on a pair of black ankle boots to go with her black jeans and oversized T shirt, which she threw a black fleece over because it was late September and 8:30 am after all. As she went to leave the room she very almost left her key card on her desk, not quite used to having that in place of actual keys that were much harder to lose - after all you couldn’t add a huge key ring to a card.

On her way out her flat she searched up the campus map for what must’ve been the hundredth time to check again where she was going. Her nerves eased once she could be sure which direction she was heading, but suddenly a voice made her jump.

“ _Ranvir?_ ” Made her look up to see a familiar face peering over the railing of the floor above her.

“ _Giovanni! Wait what are you doing here?_ ” She looked around in confusion before smiling back at him, sticking her tongue between her teeth. She couldn’t hide her glee at seeing a familiar face, especially as it was nearing 9am and none of her flatmates were up yet.

He hurried down the stairs to join her before answering. “ _I live here, my flat’s up there_ ,” he said pointing up, meaning he was on the floor above Ranvir, but the same building.

“ _My flat’s through there..._ _What are the chances_?” Ranvir shook her head in disbelief as they descended the last flight of stairs side by side. “ _And now_?”

“ _Welcome lecture_ ” he said, pressing the button to open the door in front of them, and holding it for her to follow through. Their height difference was so that he held his arm high on the door and she slipped right under, only having to duck slightly. “ _George Fox building_ ”

“ _No way that’s the building next to where mine is_!” She grinned.

“ _Guess we’ll just have to walk together_ ,” he smiled kindly back at her.

“ _Yeah_ ” she chuckled.

For a few minutes they walked in comfortable silence, occasionally looking over at each other.

“ _How are you feeling? About the first lecture and all_?” Ranvir eventually broke the silence.

“ _Very excited_!” He beamed. “ _I_ _just can’t wait to get started honestly. Of course a little nervous because it’s new and_ _everything. But I’ve been looking forward to this for months. What about you?_ ”

_“Definitely more on the nervous side_ ,” she sighed. “ _I mean obviously I’m looking forwards to my course_ _or I wouldn’t be here... but the anticipation for quite scary you know?_ ”

_“Yeah I get you, but I’m sure it’ll be great, and you’ll do great_ ,” he said nudging her ever so slightly.

“ _Thanks_ ,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper, as she smiled at him in appreciation for his kind words.

“ _So you’re doing English_?” Giovanni asked as they strolled through campus.

“ _You remembered_?” She looked over at him softly, both touched that he’d remembered her at all, let alone details of her life, but also shocked as they were both slightly drunk during that first meeting so hadn’t expected him to remember a thing.

“ _Of course_ ,” he nodded with a slight laugh, “ _although why if you’re English you’re studying English I don’t know. Really it should be me doing it, no?_ ” He joked.

“ _Oh you’re a funny one aren’t you_ ,” she rolled her eyes fondly. “ _No I do literature, so like analysing books and stuff_.”

_“Oh silly me_ ,” he rolled his eyes back with a large cheeky grin. 

“ _And what was it you do again? Dance... or .._?” She honestly felt guilty at not remembering, seeing as he’d clearly payed more attention in that first meeting.

“ _Close_ ,” he reassured her, naturally, without needing to be asked, “ _performing arts.”_

“ _Which involves dance so I wasn’t technically wrong_.” She tried to bargain, jokingly.

“ _Exactly_.” He chuckled. “ _You’re funny too you know.”_

“ _Well, unfortunately, as much as I’d like to keep making you laugh_ ,”

“ _Yeah yeah_ ,” he interupted laughing.

_“-this is my building_ ,” she pointed slightly ahead to their right.

Giovanni checked his phone for the time - 8:52, still a bit of time before each of their lectures started. “ _Hey before you go do you maybe want to exchange numbers?_ ” He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “ _So we don’t have to depend on accidentally running into each other._ ”

“ _Yeah sure_ ,” she smiled enthusiastically, happy to have made a somewhat permanent friend in this new place, and to do so so quickly.


	3. I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre drinks in Ranvir's flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they play my drinking game of choice - ring of fire. I tried to explain it throughout the chapter but maybe google it before if you're unfamiliar?
> 
> oh how i miss pres :(

As she made her way back to her room from the kitchen, Ranvir passed her flatmate and friend Mabel.

“ _Ooh are you coming out tonight?_ ” She asked, “ _we’re doing a whole building pres to get to know everyone!_ ”

“ _Yeah that sounds fun_ ,” Ranvir answered. She went to continue walking, but stopped herself when she remembered she wanted to tell Mabel something. “ _Oh my god, I didn’t tell you_.”

“ _What?_ ”

“ _Giovanni, you know that guy from the club?_ ”

“ _Yeah... ooh the super fit one,_ ” she squealed, to which Ranvir rolled her eyes. In the 4 days she’d known Mabel she’d learnt she was super boy crazy.

“ _Yes that one,_ ”

“ _Oh my god what? Where’s this going?_ ” She cheekily raised her eyebrows at her, earning a playful slap on the arm.

“ _Stop it, you’re terrible! Anyway, he lives in this building!_ ”

“ _No way! Is he coming tonight?_ ”

“ _I don’t know, I’ll go and text him though._ ” And Ranvir strolled back to her room to do just that, hoping the answer would be yes.

“ _He better be!_ ” Mabel called down the corridor after her.

“ _I can’t make him!_ ” Ranvir laughed, shouting back as she opened her door.

“ _Oh I bet you can!_ ” Mabel responded with a wink, earning a cackling laugh from Ranvir.

As soon as she got in her room Ranvir grabbed her phone and sat cross legged on her bed, as she brought up her text conversation with Giovanni.

“Whole building pres tonight, u gonna go?” She sent, immediately getting a reply.

“Only if u r” causing a smile to spread across her face.

“Of course ;)” she sent back.

“What time?”

“8:30 I think”

“Ok I’ll see you then!”

“Can’t wait”

With that settled she had 2 hours to figure out an outfit. She was so excited about tonight because very quickly Giovanni had become one of her favourite people to hang out with. Not that they’d even hung out together properly yet. But since bumping into each other a few days prior and exchanging numbers they’d texted here and there every single day. He was just super easy to talk to - it felt so natural. So of course she was excited for an opportunity to see him.

Opening her wardrobe she started sifting through rainbow assortment clothes to find something good to wear. Skirt or trousers? Long or short sleeve? A dress?

After throwing a good 6 options on her bed she settled on black skinny jeans and a v neck black lace top - since you can’t beat a ‘jeans and a nice top’ combo. She straightened her hair and did her makeup while listening to music, singing along as she did so, whether that was to Lady Marmalade or Stormzy. To complete her look she put in silver hoop earrings and put on a pair of heeled ankle boots, since she’d learnt of the height difference between her and Giovanni.

As it approached to 8:30 she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing the new bottle of rum she’d bought earlier in the week from her room as she left.

Entering the kitchen she was met with compliments from the few flatmates who were already there (of course no one was ever ready on time) making her blush, not used to such praise.

Not long after she sat down Giovanni arrived with a few of his flat mates. The door had been left on the latch so they could make their way in without a key card.  He was wearing a light blue shirt with navy chinos and white trainers. Spotting Ranvir instantly, and greeting her with a smile and wave from across the room, he made her way over to her, sitting in the empty seat beside her she’d secretly been reserving for him.

Introductions were made between the 2 groups and soon a few members of the third flat in the building arrived, and the drinking games began.

Half an hour later and everyone was starting to get tipsy, and the throwbacks playlist was blaring.

“ _Ooh we should play ring of fire_ ” someone suggested, laying a deck of cards in a circle round a cup in the middle of a table.

“Ring of fire? _Do you know what that is?_ ” Giovanni lent over so his face was next to Ranvir’s and whispered in ear.

She shook her head in response but added “ _I’m sure it’ll make sense as we go along,_ ”

“ _For anyone who’s not played before, each number of card responds to a different rule, so we’ll just explain as they come up, ok?_ ” Giovanni’s flat mate Kai explained.

And everyone nodded. 

“ _I’ll go first,_ ” he continued, “ _oh and don’t break the circle or you’ll have to drink_ ,” he explained, before pulling a six. “ _Ah six - dicks. All boys drink!_ ” And they did as they were instructed.

They continued round the group, explaining the game as they went, and people quickly catching on. 

Ranvir’s flatmate Dean went next, “ _7, what’s that again?_ ”

“ _Heaven. So you put your hand up whenever you want, and we all have to copy. Last to do it drinks._ ” 

A couple more cards were pulled before Dean decided to put his hand up, and it took a minute for anyone to catch on. Giovanni noticed pretty quickly, but also realised Ranvir didn’t so nudged her she would.

“ _What?_ ” She said looking round at him confused, her tipsy state making her slightly oblivious. Giovanni flicked his eyes up at Dean to try and make her realise. She caught on immediately and thanked Giovanni with a wink and a cheeky smile.

Eventually it got round to Giovanni’s turn. “ _8_ ”. He announced, turning the card round to the group to reveal the 8 of hearts.

“ _Mate. Pick someone to drink every time you do_.”

He straight away looked at Ranvir, who anticipating such a decision was already looking at him.

“ _Cheers_ ” he smirked.

“ _Cheers I guess_.” She rolled her eyes back at him.

Now it was Ranvir’s turn and she pulled the 4 of spades. 

“ _4 - whores_ ” the room shouted, so all the girls had to drink.

As the game continued round the table Ranvir leant over to Giovanni, showing him a post on her phone, which he read over her shoulder.

“ _There’s a Freshers fair tomorrow for all the societies,_ ” shifting her gaze to look up at him, “ _do you wanna go?_ ”

“ _Yeah should be fun._ ” He nodded, “ _but not too early, I’m anticipating a hangover after tonight_.”

“ _Don’t worry,_ ” she laughed, “ _it’s on til 5 so we can go in the afternoon_.”

“ _Sounds good_.”

“ _I’m gonna need a lie in tomorrow anyway, so I’ll just text you when I get up?_ ”

He nodded very enthusiastically but before Giovanni could answer their conversation was interrupted. 

“ _Oi chatterboxes_ ” teased Kai.

They had been so engrossed in their conversation they’d missed a few rounds of the game, and someone pulling a 7, so as they looked round they noticed everyone’s hands were up in the air. Quickly they both reached their arms up, trying to not be the last one, but Giovanni was judged the slowest.

“ _And remember whenever I drink you drink baby._ ” He winked at her, before taking a sip of his own drink. He'd never called her that before, but it was easily put down to all the vodka he'd drunk, and his generally affectionate personality.

Now they were back paying attention to the game. “ _10- categories_.” The player had to say a word, and everyone in turn say one that fit that category.

_ “Ok category is fruit.” _

_ “Orange”  _ _ “Banana”  _ _ “Apple” _

Plenty of options were named as they went round, and every one seemed to be the one on Ranvir’s mind. She was struggling to think of any more. her thoughts were interrupted when it got to Giovanni's turn.

“ _Fragola_ ” He said nonchalantly, looking over at Ranvir to give her answer. But the room erupted in laughter. 

“ _What was that?_ ” Ranvir asked as she held her stomach laughing hysterically, grabbing his arm.

“ _You know, the red... sweet, triangle... little seeds..._ ” he tried to explain, the alcohol fogging his brain and making him giggle as he tried to clarify.

Ranvir was laughing even harder now, struggling to get her words out. “ _You, you me- you mean strawberry?_ ”

“ _Hey you never say you had to answer in English,_ ” he defensively addressed the room. “ _What kinda name even is that? What’s it got to do with straws?_ ”

“ _Fragola_ ,” she repeated mimicking his Italian accent which had only gotten thicker as he’d been drinking.

" _Shut up you_ "

Before she could continue mocking, however, the playlist, playing exclusively throwback tunes, switched songs. Mabel and Ranvir squealed and quickly turned to each other and grabbed hands in celebration as the first note of Simply The Best by Tina Turner started playing. The two girls immediately got up and started dancing together, which from their moves anyone could tell was definitely fuelled by alcohol.

“ _You’re simply the best, better than all the rest!_ ” They shout-sung as they jumped and danced together at the side of the table, while everyone sung along.

Soon the game was back in action, and Mabel drew a King, meaning she had to pour some of her drink into the cup in the middle.

“ _What have you got?_ ”

“ _Tequila_ ” she answered as she reached over to pour some in the red solo cup.

Ranvir couldn’t hide the disgust on her face. 

“ _Not a fan?_ ” Giovanni asked her quietly noticing her reaction.

She looked over at him, shaking her head. “ _Had a bad experience last time I drank it, bluegh. So gross. Never again._ ”

“ _I see, I see. You better avoid getting the last king then_.” 

“ _Let’s hope you get it instead,_ ” she winked at him, and he shook his head fondly back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't explain how obsessed i am with this idea  
> once again thank you annie and sophie xxx


	4. nothing new is sweeter than with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freshers fair time

After waking with a big stretch Ranvir turned to her side to check her phone. It was just past midday - good thing she’d told Giovanni they’d do the freshers fair in the afternoon. Her head was pounding slightly, so she very quickly drunk a glass of water and some pain killers. But she'd be lying if she wasn't impressed with her mild hangover symptoms, seeing as she'd drunk so much.

Picking up her phone she went straight to Giovanni's contact.

‘Still down to look at societies?’ She texted him.

‘You just woke up?  😂 ’ he replied. Adding a second message of ‘yes looking forward to it’

‘Hey it was a late night! Didn’t go to sleep til 6am ffs’

‘Mabel talking ur ear off again?’

‘Duh’

‘So what time are we thinking for freshers fair?’

‘Idk I need to eat something and shower first. I’ll just text u when I’m ready?’

‘Ok sounds good x’

A few hours later Ranvir left her flat to find Giovanni leaning against the wall on the landing outside her flat's door, scrolling on his phone.

“ _Ready to go?_ ” She asked warmly as she approached him. He looked up with unable to stop the smile that crept across is face when he saw her, greeting her with a brief side hug. 

“ _Yeah let’s do it._ ”

Once they made it outside, strolling leisurely to the gym where the event was taking place, Giovanni reached back in to his pocket for his phone, to show Ranvir the pictures he’d been scrolling through earlier.

“ _From last night._ ” He said, giving her his phone, a sure sign of the quickly development trust between them, to let her swipe through.

The pictures had been posted on the club’s Facebook page, and were taken by the professional photographer who darted across the dance floor throughout the night.

There were lots of group shots, some nice and some of course ruined by blinking or silly expressions. 

Then Ranvir slid to the next photo, which made her smile up at Giovanni, who also wore a smile. “ _Aww that one’s so cute_ ,” she said softly.

This photo was just the two of them - he was stood behind her, holding her tightly with one arm across her front, while she held onto his arm. Both were grinning widely, their faces side by side.

“ _Super cute_ ,” he agreed.

“ _Send those to me? I want to post some to insta_.” She didn't mention it, but she was also planning on making that last one his contact photo in her phone. It summed them up perfectly - constantly making each other smile.

After looking round the Freshers Fair for a while, and writing their emails down on a few lists to show interest they came to salsa society.

" _We're doing a taster class on Monday if you want to come_ ," the girl at the stall shared.

Ranvir and Giovanni's eyes immediately darted to meet and they tried to stop themselves from laughing.

" _What do you think?_ " Giovanni asked, nodding back at the stall.

" _I mean... I guess it could be fun_ " Ranvir shrugged in response, unsure what to say as she'd very much declared her self a non dancer. 

" _It definitely could be fun_ " the Italian nudged back, trying to ease her nerves.

" _And I guess one taster session doesn't mean we have to do it forever..._ "

" _Exactly,_ " the girl manning the stall interrupted. " _Just come along and have a go. It's made for beginners, so don't worry about doing well_." she added, sensing Ramvir's uneasiness .

" _Come on_ " Giovanni said, grabbing the pen to write his name down, " _and if it's shit at least it will be a laugh_ " he said over his shoulder. 

Before she could stop him he'd written her name down too, which was met with an eyeroll when she realised, " _you dick. If I look like an idiot I'm blaming you_ " she whispered to him as they continued on their search round the societies, leaving the salsa soc with a fake smile.

Finally, they came to Musical Theatre Society. They both wrote their names down before leaving the event.

“ _I didn’t know you liked musical theatre_ ,” Giovanni mentioned.

“ _Oh yeah I love it! I did drama at A Level and everything._ ” Ranvir grinned as they exited through the fire door as part of the one way system. “ _Just wish I could sing._ ”

“ _Sure you can_ ,” he responded, before imitating her singing from the night before into an imaginary microphone “ ** _you’re simply the best!_** ”

“ _Oh shut up_!” She smirked, slapping across the chest. 

“ _Fine fine. What’s your favourite show then?_ ” He asked as they started making their way back to their building.

“ _That’s so hard..._ ” she paused to think, “ _I don’t know, what’s yours?_ ”

“ _Waitress for sure!_ ” He answered enthusiastically. “ _It’s so good, ‘she used to be mine’ so beautiful._ ”

“ _Hopefully the society will do a trip to see it._ ” Ranvir beamed. Seeing him so excited about something made her feel all warm.

“ _I’d love that,_ ” Giovanni smiled down at her, biting his lip briefly. “ _And your telling me your favourite ISNT the Tina Turner one?_ ” He asked with fake astonishment.

“ _Oh for fucks sake,_ ” she rolled her eyes back.

“ ** _You’re simply the best_** ” he mocked her singing again, and this time she didn't try to stifle her laughter with a stern look, instead doubling over so hard her laugh was now a wheeze.

“ _You’re like a big kid you know_ ,” she said fondly, shaking her head in disbelief. Disbelief in both how little he cared about embarrassing himself, or rather both of them, and his making fun of her, but also disbelief in how much it brought her joy and made her laugh. Noone else could make her feel that way. With him her smile was so natural, her happiness so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some flirty flirt salsa time next chapter


	5. Can I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word: hips

“ _Do we have to do this?_ ” Ranvir pleaded as they entered the gym hall where the salsa soc taster was taking place.

“I _t’s gonna be fun come on!_ ” Giovanni teased, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the centre of the room, while she drug her heels. As he dragged her, as reluctant as she was, all he noticed was how small her hand was in his, and how soft her skin was against his own.

She grabbed his forearm with her hand, attempting to pull him back, or at the very least slow him down, as she giggled, " _stop it!_ _I’m gonna look a right wally._ ” She sighed as they joined the group.

“ _Wally?_ ” Giovanni repeated slowly and looked at her confused, cocking his head, “ _what is... wally?_ ”

“ _Sorry, idiot I mean,_ ” she corrected herself with a word he’d  be more familiar with. He appreciated how she didn't laugh at his confusion, as he was still learning English, but instead do whatever she needed for him to understand.

Ranvir had never been the most body confident and standing waiting to do a salsa class, despite being covered in black leggings and a big oversized pink t shirt, she felt nerves at the pit of her stomach. She felt almost sick. She couldn’t hide her insecurity, fiddling with her fingers, looking at the ground. The thoughts of self doubt she’d tried her best to ignore over this first week of university had found their way into her head again, as much as she tried to ignore them.

“ _No you won’t_.” He reassured her, snapping her out of her thoughts which he could see were consuming her, rubbing her shoulder. Leaning into her he added, “ _You look cute. You always like cute_ ,” offering her a kind smile as he wrapped his arm round her shoulder even tighter and squeezed encouragingly.

She met his gaze and responded by scrunching her nose and smiling. “ _Oh shut up you._ ” She didn’t understand how but Giovanni could read her like a book and somehow at any moment managed to say exactly what she needed to hear. But it was like he didn’t even need to think about it, his first instinct was always making her feel better.

“ _Ok does everyone have a partner?_ ” The instructor asked, speaking into a mic headset while starting to demonstrate the steps. 

Ranvir and Giovanni held each other in the way they were instructed - he held her with one arm round her back, and her hand was on his shoulder, while the other hands held each other, and they had some distance between their bodies.

“ _So ladies we go forward, replace, close, back, replace, close. And partners you’re gonna do the opposite. So when they go forward you go back, okay? So you’re moving together. So 5, 6, 7, 8 and forward, replace, close, back, replace, close_.”

Giovanni picked up the steps quickly, his performing arts skills clearly paying off, but Ranvir found herself struggling to get them right, visibly concentrating hard.

_“Ugh_ _sorry I’m so rubbish_ ,” she shook her head defeatedly at Giovanni, trying to break their hold and stop.

“ _Don’t say that,_ ” he said softly, holding onto her tightly, not letting her give up so quickly. He bent down to meet her eyeline and nodded “ _You’re getting there. You basically got it._ ” And she could only smile in response, an expression of joy she couldn’t hide. “ _Oh and you make me look 100 times better,_ ” he joked, playfully making a face at her as he stood up straight again.

“ _And there’s the Giovanni I know,_ ” Ranvir laughed as she rolled her eyes dramatically. 

“ _Ok everybody we’re gonna change positions, so both face forwards, and ladies stand in front. We’re gonna work on the hips_.”

" _Ah the 'ips_ " Giovanni smirked.  He instinctively lay his hand flat across Ranvir’s waist as she stood against him. She lay her hand over his. Neither thought much of it, they were dancing so it was inconsequential really, especially as they were very comfortable around each other. They kept their concentration firmly on the instructor, who instructed them how to move their hips.

“ _Ready?_ ” Giovanni leaned down to whisper in Ranvir’s ear, his tone ever so flirty. His warm breath against her skin sent electricity down her spine. She’d be lying if she didn’t slightly enjoy the feeling, and bit her lip as she grew a cheeky smile. Not that she let him see her reaction, keeping her eyes focused forward.

“ _Mmmhmm_ ” she answered with a rushed nod.

As they started moving their hips together she was apprehensive, not very comfortable with her ‘sexy side’ - even the thought of that made her cringe. However, without realising, she was producing perfect hip action, which very much impressed the instructor. Meanwhile Giovanni started feeling practically dizzy from his awe of how good she was. And he was extremely aware of his fastened heart rate, and felt worried she would hear it with how much it seemed to boom in his chest. But he had to keep cool. 

“ _Very good_ ” he smirked as he spoke softly to her, managing to maintain composure while he spoke to her.

“ _Not too bad yourself_ ” she responded, turning her face slightly to him so he could catch her flirty expression.

However, while verbally Giovanni seemed cool and collected, internally he was completely taken aback, still in a daze of wonderment at Ranvir’s hip action. Such affect was evident in his left hand, the one not still firmly placed across her stomach, not knowing where to land. After some shaking and wandering through the air he placed it firmly on her hip, guiding her movement to keep them moving as one. The second she felt it, it gave Ranvir chills and she took a sharp intake of breath in shock. 

Before they could get too wrapped up in dancing this particular move the instructor called for them to try the whole routine together.

As Ranvir turned so they were facing each other again his hand stayed on her waist, and brushed against her as she moved, finally letting go when they made eye contact again.

“ _Where have you been hiding those moves hmm?_ ” He asked with raised eyebrows, to which she just shrugged and smiled with fake modesty.  “ _Right come on Shakira_ ,” he said, taking her hand in his as they got ready to dance again.


	6. I'll be by your side, you know, I'll take your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> essay stress tings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annie and sophie I hope i've done this justice

Ranvir had made herself at home in the library - laptop plugged in, books piled high, notebook open and full of ideas. She’d practically lived there the past few days trying to get her essay done, on the witches in Macbeth. She purposefully sat at a desk in front of tall windows that faced the square outside. She secretly loved people watching, and making up her own stories about the individuals who passed by outside.

Despite struggling she’d finally managed to somewhat hit her stride, and was immersed in writing. Or she was at least, until a text message popped up on her phone. The text tone made her jump slightly and she was briefly annoyed to be interrupted, but smiled as soon as she saw who it was from - Giovanni.

“I c u” the message read. 

For a second she was confused, until another message came through. It was a picture of the back of her head, and she quickly realised he was behind her, spinning as quick as she could to face him. He was walking towards her and his eyes lit up when she turned to face him. She met his large grin with her own, so excited to see him, and for him to surprise her like this.

“ _How’s work going?_ ” He asked quietly, remembering they were in the library, once he got close enough. He lent his arm on the back of her chair as he spoke, and she looked up at him smiling until he asked. 

“ _Ugh_ ” she huffed, “ _I mean I am getting there, but slowly._ ”

As she spoke she turned to show him all the books she had to cite, and he rubbed the top of her back encouragingly. That feeling made her feel so comforted, it was a simple gesture, but strangely intimate, and a clear sign of support. His fingers found them selves wrapped in her hair, which was messy and fell over the shoulders of her green sweatshirt.

“ _I don’t know I’ve just had enough of writing_ ,” she said half joking, turning slightly to look up at him again. Whenever they made eye contact like this it never felt awkward, only ever...safe. “ _Please tell me you want to get a coffee,_ ” she pleaded with eyes open wide.

“ _Go on then_ ,” he nodded with a wink.

Giovanni ordered first, an espresso, and waited for his drink while Ranvir ordered hers. She scurried over to him once she had, slipping her debit card back in her purse.

“ _What did you get?_ ”

“ _Hazelnut latte, with almond milk, 2 sweeteners_ ,” she replied nonchalantly as she put her purse away.

“ _What?!_ ” He exclaimed.

“ _What..._ ” she laughed at him confused.

“ _No no no no no that is NOT coffee!_ ” He expressed his shock and disgust by waving his arms back and forth and shaking his head.

“ _Are you serious?_ ” She continued laughing while they both grabbed their drinks.

“ _Darling I am Italian, we take our coffee very very seriously. And that’s not coffee, it’s sugary mess is what it is. Waste of coffee._ ”

“ _Oh for gods sake,_ ” she rolled her eyes and slapped his arm affectionately. “ _Come on I need to get back to work._ ”

As they strolled back to her desk Giovanni couldn’t drop the coffee conversation. “ _I mean how do you drink that?_ ”

“ _What’s wrong with it?_ ”

“ _I mean if you want coffee have coffee. Not that_ ”

“ _I just like it sweet,_ ”

“ _Like me?_ ” He looked at her fluttering his eyelashes.

“ _Mmmm,”_ she cocked her head, “ _not quite, but nice try._ ”

That night Ranvir tossed and turned in her sleep, unable to shake the essay stress. She woke with a fright, her heart beating quickly, and a feeling of dread in the pit if her stomach. After grabbing her glasses from the bedside table she picked up her phone, noticing it was 3am, hoping mindless social media scrolling would be an easy distraction from her anxieties. Scrolling through instagram she realised Giovanni had been liking picturesso was online, and more importantly awake.

‘Are u awake? x’ She texted him, immediately getting a reply.

‘Yeah, are u ok? ur neverawake so late. do u need something? ’

She felt touched that, as per usual, his first thought was helping her.

‘You’ she replied.

‘I’ll be down asap x’

Ranvir pulled herself out of bed to go and let Giovanni in. In the few short minutes since their text conversation she had felt more and more overcome with worry, biting the inside of her cheek as she walked out her room and down the corridor, so that when she opened the door to find him already standing there she gave in to the tears beginning to sting her eyes.

“ _Hey hey hey come here._ ” He hurried to say, pulling her into a tight hug. They stood just in from the door way, her heading resting against his chest as she tried to stop crying, while he stroked her back and held her close. “ _What’s wrong bella?_ ” He whispered softly, giving her a kiss on the head.

She lifted her head to look at him attempting to smile and he cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He couldn’t help noticing that even crying at 3am she still looked so beautiful. He’d admired her earlier in the library with no makeup and messy hair, and every vulnerability she shared with him like this made his heart swell even more in fondness for her. 

“ _It’s silly I guess,_ ” she sniffed, adjusting the glasses she wore that had gone crooked where she’d been cuddled up to Giovanni, “ _I’m just so stressed about this bloody essay_.”

“ _Right come with me_ ,” he said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the kitchen.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” She giggled.

“ _You’ll see, shakira_ ,” he winked after turning to face her and backing through he kitchen door, having kept calling her that since their salsa class. They'd both ignored any other feelings and thoughts from that taster but the nickname had managed to stick. She finally grew a genuine smile as he crouched to meet her eyeline.  “ _Ahh there’s that_ _beautiful smile,_ ” he grinned back.

She sat on the kitchen table as he started going through cupboards. “ _Ooh perfect,_ ” he muttered to himself finding ingredients for hot chocolate, and putting the kettle on. Then he grabbed Ranvir’s hand and pulled her over to him. “ _Come on why are you so stressed about this essay? You can tell me. You can tell me anything_.” He nodded showing her how genuine he was and took her hand in his.

“ _I’m just scared of doing it wrong and doing badly. I always got good grades in school but now I feel so out of my depth_.” Giovanni was rubbing her hand as she spoke and listened to her attentively.

“ _I’m sure you’re gonna do just fine. And if not... ok, there’s always next time and you can learn and grow from mistakes_.”

“ _Yeah I guess_ ,” she sighed.

“ _But I think you’ll smash it_. _Tell me, what it is about?_ ”

" _It's about the witches in Macbeth..."_ She went on explaining her whole essay plan and he was absorbed in listening to her. How could she be worried when she knew it so well, that even he who had never read it could understand. He couldn't help smiling at how impressed he was with her knowledge, as well as in awe of her passion when talking about something she cared about.

" _What?_ " she smiled coyly when she noticed the way he was looking at her.

" _I just don't_ think _you have anyyy reason to be worried_." He winked as he moved to get the mugs as the kettle had finished boiling. He made the hot chocolate and put whipped cream and mini marshmallows on top.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Ranvir smiled shyly as he handed her the mug. “ _For this and for just being here and generally holding me together_.”

“ _Of course, any time. But I have to ask... why’s there a sponge on your shirt?_ ” He asked pointing at the pyjamas she was wearing.

She looked down and then burst out laughing so hard she had to put her mug down.

“ _Gio, it’s spongebob!_ ”

“ _Who?_ ”

“ _Oh my god you’ve not seen sponge bob?_ ”

“ _Darling I have no idea what you’re talking about_.”

“ _Oh I have so much to teach you_ ” she cackled. “ _You know I was kinda embarrassed about answering the door to you in my kiddy pyjamas but thank God I did!_ ”

“ _I mean they’re nice. I was just confused as to why the sponge. What’s his name again?_ ”

“ _Sponge bob_ ” 

“ _Right sponge bob. Ok. But the pyjamas are cute, I like them_ ,” he said toying with the fabric, “ _and you should wear your glasses more often you know._ ”

" _no I shouldn't they're super dorky."_

_"but I like them."_

_"and you're always right?"_ Ranvir shook her head jokingly.

" _exactly you know me so well. But why don't you?"_

Before Ranvir could answer her flatmate Dean poked his head through the door, “ _can you guys stop flirting, some of us have 9ams you know_ ,”

“ _We weren’t flirting._ ” Giovanni said slightly defensively.

“ _Yeah we’re just chatting_ ,” Ranvir rolled her eyes. “ _But we’ll keep the noise down, sorry!_ ”

And then Dean left, and straight away the two of them faced each other trying not to laugh.

“ _Oops_ ” Ranvir said with raised eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned bc there’s a hell if a lot more to come


End file.
